


Clothes Make the Man

by kickassfu



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Short, Short One Shot, a bet is lost, eliot is a little vulnerable, i guess it's an AU where everything is great and everyone is alive, just dorks being dorks and perhaps a little horny for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Eliot loses a bet, and is vulnerable, Quentin gets unexpectedly thirsty over it. Everyone is alive and happy, as they should.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Clothes Make the Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ramblingsofaqueerwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblingsofaqueerwoman/gifts).



> A xmas gift for the lovely Emma, a friend i was lucky to meet in 2019 and blessed to have in my life!! I'm only posting this here now cause i finally got down time lol but it's been on tumblr for like a week~~ hope you guys enjoy :D

They made a bet, and Eliot being Eliot, was sure he would win. Simply because he was Eliot Waugh, and he just does not lose. But Quentin won. Quentin Coldwater won. Fuck.

So now there he was, in Quentin’s room, getting dressed in Quentin’s horrible, horrible, ugly clothes - sure it worked for Quentin, he always looked cute, but not for Eliot!

He did not like any of this, nope, and he did not want to get out of the room and be _seen_ , "I immediately regret this decision."

Quentin was right outside of the door, laughing, “I think you’ll look dashing either way. And it wasn’t immediately, you’re only regretting it because you lost the bet.”

“Yes, you’re so very smart Coldwater, thank you for that wonderful point of view.”

“Stop being a sore loser and come out.”

“No pictures. You promised. Also, no Margo.”

“Now you’re just making things up, we did not agree to any of that. You always thought you were going to win.”

“Quentin, I don’t wanna come out.” Eliot whined.

Always so sure of himself, always so confident, but now felt like all his layers had been stripped bare, Eliot felt vulnerable.

“Ok, so, maybe. Instead of you coming out here, and being seen by everyone, how about uhm, I just. I’ll just go in. I’ll be the only one to see you.” Quentin didn’t want to call off the punishment completely, afraid that might make Eliot feel worse somehow, so he did the next best thing he could think of. Just the two of them. 

It took a while before Eliot responded, but his voice regained a little bit of his “bigger than life” tone, “Fine, you can come in. But if you dare laugh, I’ll curse you.”

“Sure you will, Mr. Darklord.”

“Nerd.”

Quentin almost said ‘ _Your dork_ ’ in response, but held himself back. That’d be too much, too quick. He knocked, just as precaution, and opened the door while saying “I’m coming in.”

He could do nothing else but stare; Eliot looked unsure wearing Quentin’s clothes, and still, somehow he looked beautiful, a little awkward, but amazing nonetheless. Swallowing dry, he realized Eliot was wearing _his_ clothes. His clothes were on Eliot’s body. It was stupid, but it made Quentin feel like Eliot belonged to him now. 

“So? Feel free to mock now.”

Clearing his throat, Quentin smiled, “You told me you would curse me, I wouldn’t dare mock you.”

“ _Right_. Can I change now?”

“Already?” he asked, a little too eager.

“Yes. Why-” Eliot started, but then looked at Quentin. _Really looked_ , from the top of his cute head, to his old sneakers, “Oh honey.”

“What?”

“I didn’t know this was one of your kinks, you could’ve told me. No need to use a punishment to do this for you.”

Eliot was back to being his usual self, and Quentin was afraid to either swallow his own tongue or say something stupid.

He said something stupid, “Only with you.”

“Oh.”

_Oops._

“Want to help me get out of these clothes?”

Quentin hoped neither of them would regret this decision.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
